Umbrella
by Suishou Haruka
Summary: [oneshot] Un día lluvioso. Un chico empapado. ¿Alguien va en su rescate?. Un paraguas... ayudaría mucho... no? [SatoshixRisa][TRADUCCIÓN]


**Hiiiiiiii minaaaaaaaaaaaaa! >.n**

Yee! volví!.. toy feliz, hace tiempo q' ia debía haber publicado ete fic T..T, pero no tuve tiempo T0T (ahorita aparece un francotirador de alguna parte x.X)

Weno pes,.. ete fic fue un pedido hecho por**: Kazu-chan. **Así q' ninia ahí lo tienes! n0n

Más bien discúlpame x no publicarlo antes, pero como ia dije taba en exámenes x0x... pero ia se fueron! (al menos ata el próx. Ciclo T.T)

Y si ustedes también kelen pedirme q' traduzca algún fic sólo pídanmelo, haya abajito tan las instrucciones xDDDDD

Les dejo con el fic.. q' ta muy weno ne :D

**Original fic's info:**

**Writer**: Sakura-Angel2

**Genre:** General/Humor

**Published:** 06-23-06

**Updated:** 06-23-06

**Original Summary:**

One shot mild!Satoshi x Risa Although he's not one to play the damsel in distress, Satoshi gets caught in the rain. His savior? None other than Harada Risa.

**Original disclaimer:**

_Satoshi Hikari/Hiwatari and Risa Harada do not belong to me. I just borrowed them for this story is all_

**Dedicatoria:**

Pue.. a **Kazu-chan** xD… ia q' ella fue kien me pidió q' tradujera ete fic xD

-- + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + --  
-- + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + --

"**Umbrella"**

**by:** _Sakura-Angel2  
_

Oh. Está comenzando a llover.

Bueno, eso realmente no era un problema, decidió Satoshi, porque a él le gustaba la lluvia de todas formas. Y continuó caminando la longitud de la vereda.

Dos minutos después, con agua derramando en su cuello, dentro de su camisa y con gotitas salpicadas sobre sus lentes, por lo tanto no podía ver nada, decidió que había _demasiada_ cosa como para una lluvia.

Se sentó en una banca – no muy buena idea en la retrospección, ahora sus boxers estaban empapados, a través, también – y acomodó una mano sobre sus cabellos, atendiendo a un dolor de cabeza repentino.

La lluvia estaba cayendo fría. Ocurre que, la camisa que estaba usando era de un color azul claro y parecía estar mojada, mostrando retazos de piel. Frunció el seño. Que indecoroso.

Repentinamente, dejó de llover.

O más bien, dejó de llover sobre _él_. La poca gente de afuera, sin duda, estaba repleta de agua, pálida y temblorosa. De alguna manera, él no estaba experimentando lo mismo.

"Hey, Hikari. ¿Vas a decir _algo_?"

Satoshi, aún completamente desconcertado por el fenómeno de la no lluvia a su alrededor, levantó su mirada aturdido.

Era Harada Risa.

... con el fenómenollamado paraguas.

Ella levantó sus cejas, expectante. "¿Bueno?". Él notó su pie golpear ligeramente con la vereda, ante esto no había ninguna duda de que sus movimientos eran extremadamente incómodo.

"Señorita Harada. Gracias", dijo él, incorporándose. Cualquier rastro del dolor de cabeza simplemente había desaparecido.

Antes de que pudiera evadir cumplidos, ella preguntó directa como siempre, "¿Qué estás haciendo afuera, en la lluvia?" Inclinó el paraguas para acomodarlo a la altura del otro.

"Nada", respondió sinceramente, y trató de poner sus manos en sus bolsillos. Estos se pegaban por el agua de la lluvia, por lo tanto los dejó como estaban.

Ambos estaban parados debajo del paraguas, una inconfortable, larga pausa se veía deslizarse adentro de la lluvia para unírseles.

"¿Y qué hay de usted, señorita Harada?"**(1) **preguntó sin verla.

"¿Qué?" dijo en respuesta, olvidando un '¿perdón?' o un 'disculpe'. Ella, obviamente, estaba desinteresada a lo que el otro dijera.

Satoshi tiene un intento de sonreír a esto por alguna razón, pero no lo hizo. Se aclaró, esta vez mirándola a los ojos, "¿Qué está haciendo afuera, en la lluvia?"

Ella arregló el bolso en su hombro. "Dirigiéndome a casa, por supuesto. Hasta que te vi sentado ahí."

"¿Por qué paró?" preguntó sin premeditar la respuesta.

"¿Qué¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?" Ella parecía estar un poco disgustada, obviamente realizando u pregunta retóricamente. "¡Paré porque tengo un corazón¿Acaso _sabes_ cuan mojado estás?

Él consideró esto. Su _medias**(2) **_estaban empapadas.

"Apuesto que tus medias están mojadas."

Satoshi fue cogido con la guardia baja por esto y sus ojos se volvieron a enfocar para atrapar la desafiante expresión de ella.

"¿Estoy en lo cierto?"

ÉL inclinó sus cabeza en el pequeño pedacito que le fue concedido. "Lo está". Y para aumentar su sorpresa, levantó el paraguas de su agarré, sosteniéndolo sólidamente sobre sus cabezas. "¿Podríamos?". Hizo un ademán hacia la vereda delante de ellos, como si fuera el comienzo de una aventura.

"Claro", ella accedió.

Después de unos momentos de lo que se sintió (extrañamente bastante) silencio acompañable, ella le preguntó. "¿A dónde estamos yendo?"

"A tu casa", respondió, como si fuera algo obvio. Él intento no sonar _snobby _**(3)**

"Entonces puedes tener mi paraguas para cuando vuelvas a casa", dijo ella con _nonchalance_.**(4)**

"Voy a estar bien, sin él", le dijo a la acera delante de sus pies. Su bolsillo derecho empezó a estar menos pegajoso, así que deslizó cuatro dedos en él.

Un tiempo después de esto él nota una mirada fija proviniendo de su lado derecho. Rotó su cabeza para estar cara-a-cara con Harada.

Ella continuó mirándolo. Sus ojos se deslizaron lejos subconscientemente, y luego volvieron de nuevo a ella. ¿Qué es lo que está haciendo ella, exactamente¿Consideró ella poner sus dedos en su bolsillo ofensivo¿ O es que realmente, él, se veía tan diferente sin sus lentes? "Señorita Ha--" **(5)**

"Te vas a llevar el paraguas" dijo ella, y Satoshi tubo la sensación de que fue interrumpido apropósito.

"¿Disculpe?" Por primera vez en un largo tiempo, está perdido en el significado de las palabra de alguien.

"No te he rescatando de la lluvia para dejar que te ahogues de nuevo". Ella es una chispa de fuego. **(6)**

Él encuentra palabras. "No voy a tomar algún paraguas tuyo"

Un rápido chispazo en sus pies. "Entonces te llevo a casa."

La parte caballerosa de Satoshi (la gran mayoría) advirtió eso.  
No es apropiado hacer eso. ¿Dejar que una dama lo lleve a casa? Que absurdo.

Entonces, otra voz se transportó, curioso sobre lo que realmente podría pasar. La tierra no se iba a destruir si le permitía ir. ¿No es así?

Y como si leyera su mente, ella dijo dos cosas. "El código de caballería está muerto, Hikari. No te estoy dando elección aquí."

Él regresó de sus contemplaciones. "Está bien, Harada"

Ella sonrió a esto. La curvatura en sus labios indica que ella esperaba más pelea y está decepcionada. Pero también indica que está feliz y sorprendida. Tal vez felizmente sorprendida.

Ellos caminaron hasta sus casa escuchando el caer de la lluvia y el sonido que hacían los carros al pasar por los charcos de agua. **(7) **Satoshi continuó sosteniendo el paraguas, a pesar de que sabía que solo era porque le habían dejado hacerlo y esa era su promesa. No sabía por qué pensar en eso lo hacía sonreír.

Ellos continuaron con su caminata

"Bueno, no estuvo tan mal¿o si?" ella preguntó desde su posición un paso debajo de él.

Él la miró sobre su hombro. Respondió honestamente, "no del todo"

Ella inclinó su cabeza hacia su anegado compañero **(8)**, como si contemplara los mechones pegados a su frente, más oscuros de lo usual.

Satoshi le ofreció su mitad del paraguas. Ella lo tomo por la manija.

"Gracias, Harada". Él medio asintió y medio inclinó su cabeza.

Ella hizo lo mismo. "De nada". Ya casi estaba lejos cuando volteó a verlo. "No te olvides de secar todo ¿okay, eso incluye a las medias." Una sonrisa como la de antes.

"No me voy a olvidar", respondió. Una sonrisa como nunca antes.

"Te veo luego". Ella se despidió con un leve movimiento de la mano y volteó para irse.

"Te veo luego", respondió. Sacó la llave de su otro bolsillo y abrió la puerta antes de que ella estuviera al final del camino.

Justo antes de pasar a través del umbral de la puerta, él, giró. Se paró en el marco de la puerta, viendo su paraguas balancearse mientras se dirigía a casa. Vagamente pensó, qué color sería su cabello cuando está mojado mojado. (¿Castaña¿Chocolate?)

Luego giró para entrar. No deseaba olvidarse de sus medias, después de todo.

Además, puede descubrir todo eso otro día.

**- OwArI -**

-- + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + --

**(1)** damn it!… ese es Satoshi? o.O.. me siento como si estuviera traduciendo a Krad T.T... q' lenguaje más formal ne! 0o  
**(2)** medias, calcetines, eso q' usas cuando te vas a poner un zapato... q' no es una sandalia xDDDD**(3)** '**_snobby' viende de snobb _**y según una miguis es como decir 'nerd', pero ella nop taba segura..así q' si alguien lo sabe..PLZ me lo diga..arigatou ne! n0n  
**(4)** '**_nonchalance' _**... etto .. u..u ia saben... me avisan T..T  
**(5)** A todos pido disculpas, por mi corto vocabulario de sinónimos xDDD... y también x el excesivo uso de artículos (él, ella).. esq' como eto no es un yaoi... es necesario especificar kien está diciendo el mensaje T..T o la acción, lo que complik todo T.T. Parece que estuviera traduciendo un fic de Karekano d tanto utilizar 'él' y 'ella' T..T... gomen ne u/uU  
**(6)** **_'A spitfire, she is.'_** Weno, io supusé q' eso era lo q' significaba u..u, solo separé 'spit' y 'fire' ..y le di significado conjunto; también tube buscando y uno de los significados d 'spit' es chispa o chispear (en el caso de la lluvia)  
**(7)** '**_swish_zooming'  
****(8) _'She tilts her head at his waterlogged self'.- _**ne! .. haber si alguien me corrige, nop sabo si tará bien lo q' io puse ne! T0T

-- + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + --  
-- + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + --

OMG!..se me hizo muuuuuy largo ete fic T..T ne!  
weno pes, pero al fin lo terminé... y ni la autora ni Kazu-chan me van a sacrificar x eto xDDDDDD... yeah!... me salvé xD

**Info Necesaria**

1.- Encontrar el fic que kelen q' traduzca  
2.- fijarse si está completo o no: Io realmente les sugeriría de q esté completo.. pq así no van a tener q' tar esperando a q' la autora actualice.  
2.1 En caso de kerer un fic q' ta en proceso, fijarse la **fecha** de** 'Update'. **Eso es muy importante, pq así puede ver desde cuándo la autora no a actualizado su fic.. y así no se guardan esperanzas xD... pero si aún así kelen ese fic, io con gusto lo traduzco pa ustedes.  
3.- enviarme un **correo**, o **mensaje privado **con el '**link' **del fic... y listo! n-n eso ser todo, y io les taré devolviendo el mensaje lo más pronto q' sea posible, ne!  
4.- Puede ser de cualquier **anime**

**PDT: **si en caso kelen un DarxKrad o un KradxDark puede entrar a mi comunidad de FF. Solo tienen q' entrar a mi 'profile', luego pasan de largo todas las weadas q' escribí xD y se van ata abajo, ahí van a encontrar una serie de links, hacen click en donde dice **'C2 Communities' **y ahí van a encontrar mi comunidad de DxK llamada _'Black & White' _con todos los fics en inglés y español q' x el momento tengo de distintas autoras ;D... les estoy haciendo las cosas más fáciles todavía! BD

**Ja** **ne! >.o**


End file.
